


How To Be A Good Wolf - by Chris Argent

by auworksforme



Series: At your pack and call [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some yet to be known reason, Chris Argent decides to learn the pack how to be proper werewolves. Almost everyone involved isn't that supportive of the idea.</p>
<p>This was written for the Teen Wolf Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Moon

Chris knew the significance of this day and this time, and he knew he was underestimating Deucalion if he didn’t expect the same from the Alpha wolf. His mouth curled into a smile when he remembered the long list of titles the blind pup liked to introduce himself with.

The subject of his thoughts entered, his cane tapping the ground like a personal soundtrack. “Something amusing, mister Argent?”

Kali immediately showed her fangs at that. For an Alpha, she had an unnatural need to please another Alpha. She was faster than the others, a better hunter and more vicious. One day Chris would know what Deucalion had offered her. Or continued to offer her.

“An inside joke.” He shook his head. “Nothing interesting for sharing with the class. Do you want me to bring him in or will we exchange barbs and threats first?” With the twins coming in (always louder than they probably thought they were), the pack was complete.

Deucalion nodded. “Bring him in. Are you sure you caught yourself a werewolf? Because I can’t even _hear_ the monster.”

Kali smiled. “He’s just a human, after all. Maybe he got confused and brought us a German Shepherd. They have pointy ears as well.”

“Don’t quite your day job for standup comedy just yet.” If they were thinking they could get him relaxed enough to make a mistake, they should really try harder. In the meantime, he would take advantage of it. “I’ll be right back.”

Peter Hale needed all the support Chris gave him. The werewolf had been fed a mix of _Anthora_ and _Aconitum napellus_ for the last three days now. The lack of moon and the temporarily fitted silver corset did the rest. “Fenris.” The man collapsed at Deucalion’s feet and Chris took a step back. He had delivered.

“Flattery won’t help you now. Boys?”

The twins jumped down from the edge and walked over.

“What did you feed him?” Kali tilted her head. “Why can we still not smell him?”

Deucalion frowned. “Have you never been near so much silver that it kills a signature, Kali?” He gestured at the twins. “I think silver won’t be necessary. Tie him up with ordinary rope. I like to think we all deserve a sweetness before death. Don’t touch his body, only his limbs.”

“Deucalion ..” It was little more than a whisper from Peter. “A hunter over a wolf? What – what kind of Alph- ”

Kali’s foot put an end to his sentence. “You will not talk to him, monster. For all you did.” She growled. “To have us _run_ because you wanted a play thing.”

“Kali.” Deucalion put a hand on her shoulder. “That will be enough. Do we punish the unknowing?”

Chris bit down a comment when he saw the Alpha whip out a saber. The victim was hung, the weapon was here and the carrier was ready to kill.  He had been witness to this thrice before, and three times he had preferred to be somewhere else. It was the howling he hated most.

“Peter Hale.”

The man’s head whipped up. “Please. I did not know. Don’t kill me. I’ll run. Find a pack. Please.” It was unclear if he was sweating profusely or fighting tears. Or both. “Fenris, I did not know. They don’t come here.”

“Mister Argent.” The Alpha did a step back from his victim. “You are here to bear witness. That me and my pack know when we cross boundaries and that we know which fate we will meet if we will continue to do so. That we offer the one that crossed the Court and pray his blood will wash away our sins. None of my pack will _ever_ return here, no matter how strong the lure of the son is. But.” He held up a finger. “Tell the boy that when he leaves his territory and I will meet him on equal ground, I will kill him as his father took my blood. None of my marks will be left behind on Beacon Hills, but the world is big.”

Chris nodded. “Yes, sure. I’ll tell him. Just don’t attack him at university or something. You might attract Hunters.”

“As I speak for my pack, and my pack and I are one, I will take the monster’s life and burn his blood.” Deucalion looked at the other wolves. “Do I speak with your tongue?”

The three nodded. Peter Hale whined.

“And it shall be.” He spun, and the suspended wolf was cut in two. “Now we are clean of this.”

It was silent like time had stopped, the face of the wolf covered by confusion until the pain hit him. Peter howled. He released a wordless stream of sounds that made the hair at the back of Chris’ neck rise. The Alphas gathered around their victim.

“I didn’t expect him to be so much of a screamer.” It was the first sentence from the twins.

“Where will we go now?,” his brother added.

Deucalion locked eyes with Chris’. “It doesn’t matter. As long as we are very, _very_ far away from Beacon Hills. Do not forget to spread my words, Hunter. Because if I happen to be caught up by a miscommunication, I’m sure I will find my way to your women. Do not forget it.”

Wom _e_ n. He didn’t care if it was a slip up or not. It was all that he needed to know. “I have heard your words and will spread that. Can I go now? I have the early morning shift in four hours.”

-~-

Chris came home to Allison climbing into her bed room. “Did you forget your keys, Allison?”

“Ha. Hi – hi dad.” She sat down. “Should I come down for a speech about late night climbing or are you going to come in?”

 _I hope you know how much I love you._ “Where are you coming from at this hour?”

“Lydia.”

“We really need to work on your lying.” He opened the front door. “Good night.” 


	2. Waxing Crescent

“What?” Cora looked at her brother. “The hunter’s going to help us? With what, exactly? How the hell does he even have the nerve to come near us? It’s only him and his daughter now, right? We can take them o-”

“Teach us.” Everyone looked at Boyd. “Derek said that the hunter is going to teach us. Things. About ourselves and other supernatural beings. Why is he offering that?”

Derek sighed. “I told you: it needs to happen, so it’s going to happen.”

“Derek, come on!” His sister looked a second away from a tantrum. “Only wolves teach wolves, that’s what mom always said!”

“It’s going to happen, Cora!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “And that’s the end of it.”

Isaac put up a hand. “Can I ask how it’s going to happen?”

“When?,” Scott added. “Will there be homework? What _exactly_ is mister Argent going to teach us?”

“You _suck_ as an Alpha!” Cora ran off, the door slamming closed behind her.

The look in Derek’s eyes were enough to keep everyone silent. “I made a schedule. Mister Argent will explain everything. You can all go now.” 


	3. Cora

Chris didn’t trust the youngest Hale. Possibly because she was one of the few werewolves he didn’t have any information about. Realistically because she looked ready to erupt into a huge tantrum every five minutes.

He offered a hand. “Call me Chris. Please. I understand your unwillingness to be educated by someone who is not just human, but a hunter of your kind as well. I hope you can get past that, because I can offer a lot. Ways of how a healthy pack operates. How to steal yourself against the influences of several kinds of wolf’s bane.” He added a smile. “And if I dig deep, how to stand up against older family members.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” She sat down on one of the deserted desks. Maybe he shouldn’t have picked the old bank as a training ground. Out of the corner of his eye he looked for Allison. Only the tip of the arrow she cocked was visible. _Good girl._

“That’s because you’re a teenager. I could tell you about your family. About what being a werewolf is means.”

Cora bared her teeth. “I was _born_ one. In which fucking way would you know more about being a werewolf? Do you know what it’s like to be a dog because you have a pet as well?”

“Never had a pet. We moved too often for that.” Chris leaned against the staircase. “I’m trying to think of something that will peak your curiosity, because I can’t return you to Derek without you having learned anything.”

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

“And if you think that you returning to your pack without having learnt anything will set Derek on me, you are wrong. We have an agreement. More importantly, and maybe this comes through if I speak your language: I have saved your fucking asses by taking care of the Alpha pack. Now turn around and pretend to pay bloody attention. Is that clear enough, Cora?”

The following sob surprised him. “I’m sorry, mister Argent.”

“Chris will do fine.”

In one fluid movement she was in front of him, arms around his waist, head against his chest. “It has just been a horrible time. Horrible things happening. What the Alphas did and Derek doesn’t even seem to care that I’m back because he has his own little pack and ..now I’m not even a good enough werewolf? Is there anything left worth living for?”

Chris stroked her hair, keeping the small silver scalpel between his thumb and the palm in his hand. “There is plen- ”

“If you don’t leave my pack alone I’m going to rip out your intestines and use them to strangle your daughter with.” Her voice stayed level. “Hunters and werewolves don’t go well. Leave this town, forget about us -” She coughed. “Give us a fucking ch -”

 

****

**_Cora/Chris_ **

There was something nasty in her throat. Cora tried to turn her face away from the stinking human, but there was something pricking her cheek. _Burning_ her cheek.

“I think I forgot to lay down a ground rule.” If the hunter was angry, his voice didn’t betray him. “You don’t threaten me. You don’t threaten my daughter. Else you might suffer from a hyperventilation attack very soon, therefore taking in _all_ the wolf’s bane my skin exudes. If you would have showed some more willingness, I would have told you how hunters protect themselves from your kind.” The sharpness cut into her cheek. “Do you understand your first lesson or do I need to cut the word ‘Donkey’ on your forehead for a reminder?”

“Wolf’s bane?” She tried to cover her mouth, but was unsure if he wouldn’t take her moving hand as a threat and cut her face open.

“Not the answer I requested. Cora Hale, do you understand that you will never utter another threat towards me and my family?”

“I’ll tell Derek.” It was a lie, the embarrassment would be too much. “You’re worse than any wolf.”

Chris only shrugged.

“I will never threaten you and your family again. I didn’t really mean it anyway. What do I care about a hunter and Robin Hood running around this town anyway. Are you going to let me go now?” She coughed again. “Why would you even _bring_ wolf’s bane to a  meeting with a werewolf, Christ.”

“No, it’s Chris.” He released her. “You can go sit down behind that desk now. I might even explain to you that I always bring wolf’s bane to everything.”

Cora sat down, trying to swallow down her anger. She knew that she could take him, but he might hurt her in the process and she was done hurting. And if he and Derek suddenly _really_ got buddy-buddy, her brother would be even more disappointed than usual.

Three arrows thudded into the desk in front of her.

“You’re incredible transparent, Cora. Allison is always around for back up.” Chris smiled. “Don’t touch the arrows, they’re silver headed and loaded with _Aconitum Columbianum_. Now we both know our place: can I start teaching you something worthwhile?”

“Fuck you.”

“It would really help if you’d cooperate a little. Save us both from being in each other’s presence longer than necessary. Did your family ever tell you about the power of new moon?”


	4. Boyd

Vernon was sure that if Derek said this was important, it was important. He knew his Alpha (was he still his Alpha?) wasn’t known for his great decisions, but he cared about his pack. At least, that was something he desperately wished for. He was eager to be better, eager to learn and contribute to this pack. A pack he still didn’t really feel at home at, even though Erica was always by his side to comfort him.

“How should I call you?” The hunter stank. Vernon had always trusted his instincts, even before the change. Hearing bullies follow you could save you from a beat up, seeing a domestic situation derail saved you from more guilt. Now he knew that there was someone on the higher level, that the hunter had something nasty all over him (wolf’s bane?) and that he was covered in silver (and showing it off).

“Chris, please. Do you prefer Vernon or Boyd?”

“Whatever. Who’s walking around above us?”

The man shook his head, smiling. “You’re perceptive towards your surroundings, that’s a nice start. You should consider not sharing it though. Right now I’m an ally, but what would an enemy do if you told him that you’re onto him?”

“You’re not an enemy.” Vernon wasn’t sure how to answer that. Usually he could easily pick up on what answer was expected from him. “But if you were, I could take you on. Because I’m faster and stronger than you.”

“That’s not what I asked.” He sat down. “Did Cora tell you about her time here? About her first lesson here?”

“No.”

“Of course not. I hate to repeat myself, so just believe me that threatening or underestimating me is not a good idea. Do you have any questions before I start my monologue?”

Was he? He still didn’t understand why he was here, why every wolf in the pack was sent to Sunday school. He wasn’t smart like Scott, sly like Isaac or super intelligent, hot, cute and dangerous like Erica ( _why wasn’t I allowed to do this with Erica around?)._  He definitely wasn’t the Alpha or in place to become his second any time soon.

“Vernon?”

“Can I ask why we’re doing this? Is this a test? Did Derek think of it? I’m sorry, but I just don’t know what to expect. And I prefer to know.”

Chris nodded. “I could give you that. Partly. It’s for your Alpha to decide how much he gives you, but I can tell you that all of you need to become a real pack that can claim a town for their territory, instead of a collection of teen wolves.”

“And you’re going to teach us how to be wolves.” Vernon tried not to show his disbelief.

“I’m going to show you how to be pack. Sometimes the eye of an outsider sees more than those inside. I’m sure you know that.” He grabbed for his bag. “I tried to get some more information on you, but Derek knows surprisingly little. Which is another thing that needs to change but again, that’s between you and your Alpha. Your school file is pretty bare, it seems like you just float through life ..could you tell me something about yourself? Favorite subjects, hobbies, interests? A pack functions better when everyone has a clear niche and I’d like to help you with that.”

No-one was ever so interested in him. The comments about Derek not knowing stung because they were true. “Can I sit down?” He gestured at the seat opposite the desk the man sat behind.

“Of course you can. Whatever feels comfortable to you.”

Was this a trap? Vernon listened to the hunter’s heart beat, tried to smell if there was the tangy smell of sweat that would tell him he was nervous of afraid.

“Vernon?”

The man was completely calm, or at least hiding any hints that would speak against it. He sat down. “Why do we need to be able to claim this town as our territory? Isn’t us being here simply enough?”

“Another question I can’t answer. But consider you and your pack as natives. Colonists will come by some day to see if they can take what’s yours. And have you ever heard of colonialism that happened peacefully and without bloodshed?”

“No si- Chris. Is it the Alpha pack again? Because Derek said that they left and that we were fine now. Or are we ..”

“It’s not the Alpha pack. Vernon, you really are the first teenager I ever experienced who didn’t take the opportunity to talk about himself. Please share me your talents, interests and hobbies. Besides Erica. I know about her.”

That made him growl, which surprised the both of them. Erica was his, his only real friend and someone who had filled a huge hole in his heart. She made him feel worthy of life, made him finally feel that he was living instead of surviving.

“That was not a threat.” Chris put his hands in the air. “And I don’t need to know anything about what happens between the two of you, I was just saying that I know that you’re capable of caring about someone. That’s all.”

Caring about someone. Vernon took a deep breath. “She’s ..I – right, I’d like it if we don’t have to talk about her. Eh ..I’m pretty good with patterns and stuff? You know like ..if you know what someone’s reading and eating and wearing – never mind, that’s stupid. I don’t know. I don’t have any talents. I’m just …here.”

**_  
_**

****

**_Chris/Boyd_ **

This was a possible diamond in the rough and nobody clearly gave a damn, first and foremost the boy himself. Chris wasn’t big on proverbs, but Vernon Boyd looked like the ‘Still waters run deep’ guy. Probably also the person that remembered everything that was ever done to him and therefore a risk if you got on his wrong side.

“Everyone has some talent, most of them are just not as easy to put into fancy buzz words. So you can connect the dots. How do you use that? For school work? Reading people?” He smiled. “Or are you a great tailor?”

“That’s a really bad joke.” Vernon shrugged. “Anything that has different elements to them. Sometimes I don’t even care about the result, the twisting and turning is just ..how is this going to make me this a better wolf? Am I going to be the Sherlock Holmes of the pack? Because I’m not English enough for that.”

“Maybe you can start a new trend and make Sherlock Holmes American. Okay, you can connect the dots. You can be the negotiator in a tense situation. What else?” Chris wasn’t sure where this would lead, wasn’t sure if just four hours would help the teenager leave his cocoon. He was also drawing a complete blank on what to talk about, which didn’t help at all.

Another shrug. “I’m plain with everything. I tried to learn Chinese for a while because Er- because I was interested, but the teacher left so that went nowhere.”

“I’m not sure – wait. If you can see patterns ..” He rummaged in his bag. “Have you ever done any martial arts or similar? Or is it just lacrosse for you? Which is where you can see patterns as well, of course.”

“Never done any martial arts.”

“You could be amazing. Of course there are differences between each one, but a big part is about anticipating. That’s in every fight of course but the martial arts have a beau- I’m a fan.” Maybe Vernon’s discomfort was contagious. Chris played with the folder. “Maybe you could look at it. See if you can find the pattern without any moving pictures. I won’t give you fighting lessons of course, or not at least before you learn how to control your strength, but it could be -”

“Interesting.” Vernon looked through the pictures. “Am I not too big for all the ..” He made chopping movements.

“No-one is too big or small for martial arts, Vernon.”

“Oh. But you won’t teach me.”

“Yet.” He nodded. “But that’s for another time. Of course there’s room for you to do other things and be interested in a broad selection of ..things,” _I’m such a smooth talker_. “But for now I’m going to add ‘Great Puzzler’ behind your name, deal?”

“Sure.”

“Then we’ll move to my huge amount of information on werewolves next. Don’t worry, I won’t give you homework. Just the details to know where your place is in this new world. Or did Derek provide a lycanthropy 101?”

Vernon lifted an eyebrow.

“I thought so. At least I’m here for a reason.” These were going to be a long four hours. “Do you know why the moon makes you change?”


	5. Scott

“Hello, Scott.” Chris had told Derek that it wasn’t necessary for Scott McCall to turn up for How To Be A Werewolf class. Derek had laughed, said that he shouldn’t act like such a dad and told him that both of them had to follow the deal they made. So here he was, Scott. The young man that indirectly killed his wife, turned his daughter into an irresponsible teen and couldn’t do a wrong in anyone’s eyes but his.

“Mister Argent.” Scott looked around. “I thought there were desks here. Boyd said you put him behind a desk for your class.”

“You can call me Chris here.”

“Where is the desk, Chris?” Something had changed in him, had made him tougher on both the in- and outside. Possibly his evolution into Alphahood, possibly the months of violence leaving layers on his skin.

He pointed at the other side of the room. “Scott, Vernon cleared them out for me before he gave a demonstration of his speed.”

“He didn’t mention that.” The boy’s brow knitted together. “Did you do something to him? Did you tell him that he couldn’t tell me everything? Are you trying to keep us apart? Because I was really sure that this was some group bonding thing, becoming the better pack. Not pulling us apart. Are you pu- ”

“I really don’t want to teach you anything.” Chris swallowed before he could tack another ‘Scott’ to that. He shouldn’t act like he was the boy’s age and he wouldn’t be impressed by repeating his name.

“You don’t want to teach me anything. Derek said all of us had to visit you.” He folded his arms over his chest. “What’s going on?”

“I just told you.” It took him a minute, but he dared to turn his back to him. “Could you maybe move the desk back here? Stiles is next and I don’t want him to have to sit on the ground on the stairs. He’s only human, after all.”

“You’re going to teach _Stiles_?”

“He’s close to the pack. That means other packs or hunters can and will use that against him. It would be unfair to not let him know how to protect himself. How to find a werewolf’s weak spot.”

“I am there. I’ll always protect him.” Scott walked over to the desk and pushed it over to Chris without any visible effort. “Everyone in the pack likes him. Even Derek. In a way. He’ll never be in danger."

“If you think so.”

The boy only blinked.

“But Stiles himself asked me if he could get in on it, and I’m sure it was for more reasons than just his insatiable curiosity. Thank you for moving the desk. Feel free to leave.”

“I’m not leaving. I really don’t understand why you are being so unwil- is this about Allison? Because mister Argent, I really love her. She doesn’t need my protection, but I’ll make sure she’ll always be safe. She’s ama- ”

“Don’t bring my daughter into this.” Chris sat down on the surface of the desk. “I don’t want to teach you because that would be like arming a strong enemy with knowledge on my functioning and adding a map and key to my house on top of it. You know how rare the Alphas are that aren’t born of family or violence? Do you have any clue about what will happen with you, how strong and fast you will become? I know I can beat werewolves, even Alphas. But you’re this fucking unicorn and why would I give you any ammunition?”

“Unicorn?” Scott looked completely dazed. “Enemy? Mister Argent, I’m not your enem- ”

“Shut up.” He rubbed his face. _Unicorn_ , _where the hell did that come from._  “I have never personally experienced it, but you’re intelligent. You have a pack mentality without losing your leadership. As I mentioned before, you’ll evolve into something more than a teenager on steroids. Other werewolves will see you as a challenge or a joke and they’ll try to move in on your territory. Damn, even your howl will change. Why would I be the one that coaches you into that next stage? What if I’ll ever have to kill you?   
So shut up and go. Please.”

“I’m not an unicorn. And I’m definitely not Alpha Jesus.” Scott opened his mouth, closed it again. “I ..do you think I’m looking forward to all that? Derek is the Alpha, how am I even going to fix that? Should I fix th- ”

Chris sighed. “Whatever. I’ll go.” He rose and made for the door.

  
**_Scott/Chris_ **   


_If Stiles would have been around he would probably had made a remark about Scott being a pokéwolf. Or him being a X-Wolf or anything else that referred to pop culture._ But Stiles wasn’t around, Allison’s father ( _Chris_ ) was cross with him for something completely outside of his power and it was all incredibly ..  
frustrating.

Scott roared and followed the hunter, landing in the door way before he could pass through it. “I’m part of Derek’s pack. You told him that all of us needed to be taught. You know more than me about this Alpha thing and if you _don’t_ want me to turn rabid and insane over whatever is happening to me, I _do_ really think you need to teach me.”   
He had changed, _shit_. He covered his mouth. “Sorry about that. I’m not threatening you. It was just ..”

“Emotions. Everything you still can’t control.” Mister Argent sighed. “I really hope you do understand my point of view.”

“Of course! Of course. But I’ll never be your enemy. I mean ..it was you that managed to get the Alphas to leave, right? I can’t tie all the lines together just yet, but I know you had something to do with it. You want the best for Beacon Hills, I want the best for Beacon Hills. Please, mister Ar- Chris. Please.”

“I’ll do it on two conditions.”

Scott nodded. “I’m listening.” _Would he mention Allison? Would he have to decide between learning more about himself and Allison?_

“Don’t mention Allison to me. Don’t talk about dates, don’t do a ‘Oh Allison told me’, anything. Two,” The hunter walked back to the desk. “Tell your mother that you’re old enough to know about Deucalion and his connection to you. I think everyone deserves to know why someone else wants to see them dead.”

“My connection to Deucalion.” Scott chewed the words. _Was this about the true Alpha thing? Because it really got on his nerves._

“That’s what I said.” He dug around in his bag and pulled a large, leathered book out. Scott didn’t recognize the language on the cover. “I heard you’re a quick learner. I hope that counts for language as well.”

_Of course, drop the bombshell and ignore it. Maybe it was an Argent thing._ “What’s my connection to Deucalion? Is he like .. what is my connection to De- ”

“Repeat yourself again and I’m going to do a sandwich run that will last three hours.”  

“Get one for me as well.” He understood that he wasn’t favorite werewolf number one, nor favorite teenager number one, but this was starting to look childish and both were too old for that. “I’ll ask my mother. If she can’t or won’t explain what this is supposed to be about, I’ll come find you for it. Which language is it?”

“Pashto. There are several interesting stories, but the one I’d give you would tell you why there’s such a fuss about True Alphas.” The corners of his mouth lifted. “In case your mother doesn’t put you on the right path. But I’m sure she does, she’s a smart woman.”

“Don’t ta- ” _I have to calm down._ Scott copied the smile. “Can I skip the talk with my mother and just translate the text?”

“If you’re used to avoiding the easiest way and running away from your future ..by all means. I’d just like to add that Pashto has seventeen dialects and this is written in the one used by only about 100 people worldwide. It took me five years to be able to read it and another ten to speak it.”

_That was impressive_. “You’re full of surprises, mister Argent. Can I take the book home, to study?”

Argent laughed. “No. I’ll make you a list of words that could help you out. If I hear from Isaac that you talked to your mother and failed, I’ll start copying out texts. I don’t like to write and will do a lot to avoid it. Can I move on to the next subject or are you going to disappoint me by not being so exceptionally bright as Al- as she thinks you are?”

“Isaac?” _Isaac had been the first to protest that he didn’t need another abusive father figure around. How could Chris Argent expect him to do anything for him?_

He shook his head. “You really need to start pick up some speed on questions you won’t get an answer on. Have you ever heard of a chemical that can dissolve silver?”

 

**_Chris/Scott_ **

For a werewolf, the boy was soft. There was no blood lust on him, no machismo that would get his little girl in danger. He had never thought about Allison having a boyfriend, bringing someone home to the little world he and Victoria had created. Scott was smart, he wouldn’t have expected anything else from Allison, but his kindness continued to throw Chris off. He didn’t trust kind teenagers, because during that age they were always up to something.   
The entire True Alpha story didn’t give the boy any extra credit. It stank too much of religion, the Fates and everything else people used to escape responsibility. You had to fight your own battles, take what life gave you and make something of it, instead of passively wait for someone to hold your hand.   
If Scott really was the Alpha, Chris would take Allison and run. There are always people that will challenge the biggest  and baddest and he wasn’t going to put Allison in the middle of it.

“It’s quite a tough language, but I think I’m getting my finger behind the basics. Why do you think I won’t put words through Google Translate until I have what I want?”

“Because I thought you were one of those teenagers that can talk to their parents, no matter what the subject. Why didn’t you ask your mother?” Gerard had told him about Melissa McCall, about the decisions she had to make. Chris felt like someone needed to show her how selfless and important those decisions had been, give her some appreciation over it. Hell, right now there were even in similar boats, except Victoria would never return to him.

“Who says I didn’t ask my mother? Maybe she didn’t understand my question.” Scott sat down behind the desk. “You clearly know what’s going on, why can’t you just tell me?”

_“Yes dad_ ”, Allison added, her voice tinny in his ear because of the outdated system they used. _“I’m getting pretty curious as well.”_

“You can leave the premises.” Chris held up a hand. “Not talking to you, Scott. I want you to ask your mother because some things you should only be hearing from loved ones. If this was about you turning into a human eating monster because your father sold his soul to the devil, would you want me to tell you or your mother, because she could immediately add reasons to why he did it?”

“There’s no such th- please tell me there’s no such thing as the devil.” He looked up. “Is she here to protect you? Because I don’t mind.”

“Remember our rules?” Allison would have to be reprimanded later. “There’s no such thing as the devil. Some creatures try very hard though. Besides that I appreciate your mother and what she stands for. She’s been keeping this a sec- I’m not even going to bother with this. Have you looked up your chemicals?” He opened the small suitcase, brought out four different shaped silver bullets. “And if you did, how sure are you that you got them right?”

Scott showed his teeth. “You’re not going to ..”

“Shoot you? No. I only shoot creatures that threaten my safety. I do need you to touch the silver.” He offered the smallest one. “This isn’t pure silver, so it will hurt but not put you down for a long time. Maybe you want to prepare yourself?”

“Can’t I just pour the chemicals over the bullets while they’re in the case?”

“So you’ll never know how your body will react to the chemicals and will be completely surprised when needs really arise?” Chris closed the case. “That doesn’t sound like covering all your bases, but if it makes you more comfortable ..I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable. None of the creatures attacking you would, of course.”

The teenager set his jaw. “This isn’t about comfort.”

“So what is it about?”

The words stumbled out of his mouth. “What if I’m wrong and you won’t help me put it right? Will I be maimed for the rest of my life and how will I explain _that_ to my mother?”

“I’m not going to maim an unaggressive werewolf in werewolf territory while his entire pack knows where my family lives. You really need to start trusting me Scott, at least during our time here.”

“Right.” Scott sucked in a breath. “My arm?”

“For testing I always advice calf. Most creatures fight better with their upper body than their lower, in case something dysfunctions.”

“Could you maybe stop calling me a creature?” He pulled up his pants’ leg. “I know you’re a hunter and you hate us but I’m human. Still.”

“Creatures is shorter than humans, werecreatures, banshee, deathwalkers and everything else I can think of and you haven’t met yet. Don’t be so sensitive.” Chris offered him the bullet. “I’d advice to try healthy skin before cutting it open for blood contact.”

“Cutting it open?”

“Don’t think I enjoy this. Whatever you’re going to use against the silver, it will stink. I’ll smell it for the rest of the week.” Chris couldn’t resist a smile. “Do you want something to bite on, or do you think you can restrain from screaming?”

The look the werewolf threw him was only slightly scary. _Even without four silver bullets between us, I could take you on. I know your weaknesses._ Chris looked up, tried to find his daughter between the shadows. _Just don’t make me use them._

“I don’t need anything.” Scott changed his mind. “Maybe we can call Deaton in case I’m wrong about one of the chemicals?”

“Because he’s on standby whenever you leave the house?”

“.. fine.” He shook his head, muttered something under his breath.

_“I really want to know what’s going on_ ”, Allison whispered in his ear. _“Tell me tonight or you lose Robin Hood for your adventures in the forests of Sherwood.”_


	6. Isaac

At least Cora had acted like she was interested before trying to rip his throat out. Isaac had gotten into his very personal space, had hissed that he didn’t “need another father figure to tell me how wrong I am” before stalking away.

 “I definitely didn’t plan to replace your father, so let’s say you started off on the wrong foot.” Chris followed the skinny boy outside. “Isaac ..”

He growled, eyes flashing. “I said no.”

“Derek wants you to. Do you want to disappoint him?”

“ _Derek_ threw a glass at me. Derek drove me away from the only place I felt safe for a very long time. Derek makes _stupid_ mistakes and almost killed Boyd. Why would I care about disappointing him?”

_Not precisely what I expected._ He took a gamble. “Scott would like you to learn more. Be everything you could be.”

Isaac’s eyes narrowed, but returned to their original color. “Did Scott talk to you about me?”

“You know how much he cares about the pack. Always wanting the best for everyone in ..in an almost exhausting way.” Chris took a step back. “And I’ve seen you fight. You fight the completely wrong way for someone your size and shape. Can you imagine how it would be to surprise everyone by being the best in something?”

He straightened. “I don’t fight in the wrong way.”

“A fighter could bend you into a knot before pulling your head off. It’s not just you, really. Don’t feel ins-”

“I don’t fight in the wrong way!”

Chris took a deep breath. “Come back inside. I’m going to allow you to try to attack me and I’ll show you how you’re going at it in the wrong way. It’s no insult, Isaac. You’re young and fight on your instincts. Instincts are very useful, but sometimes it’s better to have them entwine with knowledge or be able to let them be overridden by it.”

“You say it like I lose all the time.” His shoulders sagged. “Which isn’t true. I can defend myself. I can defend the pack.”

“I just want you at the top of your game.”

Isaac turned and walked inside. “Did Scott mention me by name?”

_So much for not needing a new father figure. This time it was an entire family_. “He said he had had a bad night because you are such a noisy sleeper.”

 “That’s a lie. I’m not a noisy sleeper.” The teenager managed to look even smaller. “I never make any noise.”

_Shit_. _Bad move, Argent_. “Maybe he just thought you were asleep. Maybe the bed was so comfortable you had a wolf dream. Ever had those?”

“Did I really keep Scott awake?”

“It was on a night that he was late and you were already asleep. You didn’t keep him awake, he doesn’t hold it against you and you’re still in his good books. Can I help you or are you going to pout through the next four hours?”

“I’m not pouting.” He collapsed in the nearest chair, kept his eyes on the ground. “So.”

These would surely be the longest hours in his life. “So.”

“Am I a bad werewolf?”

“Ever killed someone because you felt superior to him?” Chris pulled a chair close and sat down in front of him.

He shook his head.

“Ever felt like killing someone because finally you were the stronger one?”

A shrug.

“I don’t think you’re a bad werewolf. Which isn’t very different from being a bad person anyway. Isaac ..just see these hours here as werewolf high school. You just focus on the end of the day and might pick up something on the way.” _Not his best metaphor._  

“Werewolf high school.”

“I’m not that great with words.” He put his bag down in the little space between them. “Always liked practice over theory. Do you think you’ll stay with the McCalls?”

“What does that has to matter with ‘werewolf high school’?” Isaac bared his teeth in something resembling a grin. “Can you teach me how to take on things bigger than myself?”

“Run.”

“But I’ve got these.” Claws flashed. “I just need more ..better ..something.”

“You definitely need something.” He dug around in the bag, carefully so that his stash of ready to use weapons wouldn’t show. “Having a gun and making a live-saving shot are two different things. And all of you definitely need to understand that offense isn’t always the best defense.”

“You come out shooting.” The wolf tried to see what he was doing. “What do I need?”

“I prepare every attack, it’s very different.” Chris pulled out a small bottle of Aconitum Septentrionale. The glass was thick, but not thick enough to keep the smell from wolves. At least, that what he had been told. “Recognize this?”

“No.” His student took the bottle. _Without any suspicion, without any precautions._

“That was stupid.” He smacked the bottle from his hands with enough force to make it shatter against the wall next to him. Isaac immediately started gagging, the smell strong enough to make Chris’ eyes water. “I offered you a bottle of Asian Wolf’s Bane and you took it without a thought. What if the bottle had been porous? What if I had made it in such a way that someone with a higher body temperature – like a _werewolf_ – would trigger it opening? None of you think before you a- ”

Isaac vomited into his bag.

_So much about my point on preparation._ “I hope the lesson sticks, at least.” He moved his bag to the side. “Are you okay? Because my bottle of Aconitum Anthora is too deep underneath your sick for me to dig it up.”

“Bottle of what?” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “I’m really very sorry about that.”

“The one Wolf’s Bane that can counter the effects of the others. You’ll learn, in time.” _What a sad little pack Scott had here_. “Do you usually use your clothes as napkin? Because that’s a whole different category of things you need to be ta- ”

“Please, don’t.” Isaac was back to being his kicked puppy self again. “Don’t .. I know I’m a sloppy moron.”

“You’re not a sloppy moron. This was just ..a practical argument for taking a second to think. If you wouldn’t have your instincts and body take over, you could have taken the time for a thought of ‘Let me turn my face away’ and therefore preventing this from happening.” He had really liked that bag. “Understand where I’m going with this? Do you really not want a tissue or something, before it sets?”

“..if you don’t mind.”

Chris pulled an old piece of cloth out his back pocket. “Here you go. Clean yourself up a little and we’ll take this outside before you start to hallucinate.”

“Hallucinate?”

“Wolf’s Bane has a lot of uses and even more impact.” He got up. “Come on. Let’s continue this somewhere else.”

“I’ll pay for your bag.”

“No, you won’t. I’m not only an expert werewolf hunter, I do rule the worlds of laundry as well. Don’t repeat that to anyone. Come on.”

****

**_Isaac/Chris_ **

In any other situation, Isaac would have found it weird that their Alpha ( _was Derek still their Alpha? Did they follow Scott now? How could you even fall back from Alpha to ..whatever Derek was right now_ ) would tell them they were going to be educated on being a werewolf by a werewolf hunter. Like  having a butcher teach a cow how to moo. But with the past months behind him, the continued doubts about pretty much every decision he made ..this wasn’t even so weird.

And it seemed – after a meager three hours but Isaac was being used to judging quickly – that the man wasn’t all that bad. And it was nice to smell Allison nearby. He knew that Scott would hurt him if he ever really tried something with his ex-girlfriend, but no-one got ever hurt over smelling. Isaac hoped so, at least. Chris Argent himself smelled like about fifteen different things at the same time, which was frustrating. Isaac had liked the improved senses, loved hearing someone arrive before seeing them, loved being able to smell someone’s nerves even though there was a poker face around. Chris Argent definitely had a poker face.

“I’m really sorry about your bag.” He really was. In the back of his mind he heard Melissa McCall remark that he ‘should rub some of that saying sorry all the time off on my son.’ She didn’t like it. His father liked it. He would start throwing things if he thought Isaac had decided that he had shown how sorry he was before getting okayed from his father. Isaac swallowed. Saying sorry was a remarkable tough habit to crack.

“I know. You told me. Six times in the last hour. How’s your head?”

_Like a group of elephants ran through_. He shrugged, trying to keep his head as immovable as possible. “It’s nothing.”

“Really?” That peeked the man’s interest. “Because I’ve had werewolves older than you being sick on it for a week. Like ‘I can’t stand up without a crutch’ sick. Maybe you’re special as well. That’s probably it. I’ve gotten so fu- freaking lucky with teaching the white ravens of the werewolf-world.”

“I’m not special.” _But at least I can stay up without a crutch. If I don’t move my head and don’t think about having to lift my feet._

“You and Vernon seem to have that in common. Absolutely no vision on what you can and can’t do. Only difference is that he has less trouble admitting to being in the dark. How’s your head?”

Chris Argent was a little bit annoying. “You don’t have to care for me. I have an Alpha. I have a pack and I have Mel- ”

“What was that?” Suddenly there was a stake in his hand. Isaac would have laughed (‘Know your supernaturals’) if it wouldn’t have been silver.

“I don’t _have_ have her. I didn’t mean that. And I’m not hurting her. Or planning to. She’s Scott’s mother.” And even though Scott had loads of people to fall back on, Isaac only had Scott and maybe half of Derek. He didn’t want to anger either of them. “It’s just that sometimes we go over there for a pizza night and I’m allowed to stay for the night she’s always very interested and I like that she takes c- this isn’t important for this class thing.”

“Let me decide what’s important. Have you ever threatened her?” The stake didn’t go away. Argent smelled like an oncoming storm. “Isaac?”

“I didn’t!” He took a step back, fell down. “I only told you that she takes care of me sometimes.” He flinched. “In a maternal way!”

“Sure about that? Do you leave any stuff at their place?”

“No.” _What the hell was this about?_ “I never hurt the True Alpha’s Mommy, okay? Can we change the subject? I might throw up again. She’s nice to me. Why would I hurt an-  ”

The hunter grunted something. “Just don’t overstep any boundaries. Your pack can’t protect you from everything.”

“Like what?” And gone was the threat of storm breaking over his head. “Is she in danger?”

“How’s your head?”

Isaac rubbed his face, immediately regretted it. “Owww shit.”

“Like that, hah. I guess we’ll have to test your speed another time. You don’t have any hidden family members, do you? Dark family stories?”

_You should have met my dad. One dark story._ It had been a year and still – with every connection to his dad’s memory – there was the combination of terror and anger. Nothing soft, not for his father. “No.”

“I really hope you’re right. Can you keep a secret?”

That was a trick question. “About what?”

He shook his head. “I guess you can’t.  Do you know anything about blood bond sacrifices?”

“It doesn’t sound like something I’d like to know something about. Am I going to fail this subject because I don’t have family left?”

“A pack bond can become a family bond, Isaac. If all of you are around long enough to grow it.”

“So I can kill myself for another pack member?” He liked those people, but he wouldn’t hurt himself ever again for someone else. Not even the pretty and nice smelling Allison. Not even his Alpha.

 “Not every sacrifice has to end in a death.”

“Did you tell Jennifer that as well?”

“That subject is so far away from what I’m planning to tell you that I’d pull something to bring it around.” Argent lifted an eyebrow. “It sounded less stupid  in my head.”

Isaac hmpfed. “You’re not really a funny guy.”

“I know.”

“But ..okay, blood bond sacrifices. Tell me everything?”

“I’ll never tell either of you everything.” His grin was just a little dark. “It’s still very important that I continue to keep the upper hand. Do you have pen and paper for writing down what I’m going to tell you?”

~*~

Just before leaving for today, Isaac turned to Chris. “Scott’s mother .. you didn’t worry about her, but the pack, didn’t you? Is she a th- is Scott a threat to the rest of us?”

“I’ll never worry for the health of your fellow werewolves.” Argent focused on closing the door, which very probably didn’t need all his attention.

“They’re dangerous?”

“No. Isaac, whatever idea it is you carry around, it is wrong. Let it go. Scott is just a werewolf, Melissa is his human mother.”

“And his father?” There was something nagging here, and even though Isaac knew better than to give in and follow, he couldn’t let it go. “Is that why he never returned? Are they - ”

“Shut up.” The hunter turned to him. “There is so much going on far above your head and there is absolutely no need for you to go jumping up and down to make sure you can become part of it. Do you think I consider this the best idea ever? Teaching werewolves how they can stand up against hunters and everything else that likes to keep them in check? I made the fucking mistake of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a deal and teaching cubs how not to roll over dead after their first hit is one of the things that came with it. That’s all, that’s it. Continue to be a teenager with a monthly problem and keep your nose out of it.”

“Is it like a secret supernatural pact?” His curiosity would one day be the end of him. His father always told him so. _But see who’s still around between the two of us._

“Goodbye, Isaac. If you’re at least twenty percent as smart as you really think you are, you won’t go around asking people dumb questions.”

“I thought there was no such thing as a dumb question.”

“There’s a reason I’m not a teacher. Good night.”

_So there was definitely a supernatural pact. But between whom?_


	7. Derek

Derek couldn’t remember the last time when he was being _educated_. Peter making snappy remarks (he still wasn’t sure how he felt about his death, when he should tell the pack – was it his pack, would they care?) probably didn’t count. He didn’t care, he knew what his mother and father had told him, he had his instincts and he would be fine. In the end, if there ever was going to be an end, he would be fine. By his definition. As his little sister liked to point out, his fine was everyone else’s ‘miserable’.   
Having it be an _Argent_ as a teacher was just plain sadist.

“I really don’t think this is necessary.”

“Strangely enough, a majority of you didn’t. Except for Scott. Now what does that say about you and about him?”

If the man thought he was going for the jugular with that remark, he had to reconsider his knowledge on Derek. Derek only blinked.

“I’ve been doing this for 34 years, Derek. Each and every one of you needs to know more than they do right now. I won’t send you to adult education classes, but a bit more willingness here would be much appreciated.”

“I’m a born werewolf. I was raised on the knowledge you had to collect for 34 years. I survived the turn to Alpha and the fall back to Beta. I have survived the death of my family, the women that I seem to attract and ..” He grimaced. “The Argents that try to kill what’s left of my pack.”  

“Your first turn was at fifteen. Bit late, wasn’t it? And were you allowed to run before that time or was your pack a classical one?”

_Where did he even get that information?_ Derek set his teeth. Except for Cora, he was the only born werewolf around. He would show this piece of shit that he _had_ been raised with morals and a code, opposed to the Argents ‘Hurt first, questions or death later’ moral. “Do we have to do the life story thing or are you going to show me that you really know more than me?”

“You never receive, Derek, that’s your problem. You send muddled messages, you don’t bother to wait for a return and if you do manage to catch a distress call, you don’t know how to work it. These kids are losers no matter what, but with Scott around they at least have a chance to reach their adult years.”

“Are you possessed by my uncle? Because I don’t think there’s any reason for you to be smug. Your father set you up, your sister went insane, your wife attacked a werewolf for no other reason than him befriending your daughter.” He swallowed a growl. _I am more than that. Always am, always will_. “Maybe it’s because you taught those loser kids – very sweet of you by the way, they must have appreciated the attitude – but I’m not going to be pushed into any corner, whimpering for the great Chris Argent to help me out. Do you understand that or do you have a problem receiving?”

The hunter didn’t look impressed, he had to give him that. “You know the only reason they were satisfied with Peter is that me and Deucalion told them the deaths of Derek and Cora would unhinge the pack? That the both of you were worth more alive than as a sacrifice to put the very disgruntled si- ”

“You really think you have too much clout.”

“I’d gladly risk my own life to ask for a meeting and tell them that I was wrong and the Hale family needs to be destroyed, branch and root.”

He would. Derek grabbed the hunter by his throat, feeling the heart beat underneath his fingertips. It would be so easy .. “You really like to hear yourself talking.” He caught the flying arrow from the air. “Stop it, Allison. Or I’ll use your father as a living shield. You can kill your own family, that seems to be a thing with Argents.”

Next thing he felt was a burning pain in his abdomen, like something was grating off his skin, layer by layer. 

“Let me go.” Argent didn’t show fear, just exuded a little of it.  There was much more anger around. “Before I flail you.

He made the mistake of looking down, seeing some alien gadget that was yes – grating off layers of skin. “I heal too much for the complete job. Argent, I’ve had it with people thinking I’m their personal punching bag. You’re going to cooperate, you’re going to tell me what I want and you’re going to keep the sassy remarks to yourself. If you do, I won’t bite your daughter and give you over to the people that _do_ still live by the hunter’s code. I heard they can get really cranky over code breakers.” _Fuck, skin was always the most annoying in healing_. “Yes?”

“Are you threatening me?”

_Are you kidding me?_ “Stating a fact. Try again.”

An arrow pierced his calf and Derek howled. _Whatever had he done to Al- oh yes._  

“Allison!” Argent’s heart rate was rising fast. Or maybe Derek was squeezing tighter. “Stop firing arrows. He can kill me before you have him down. You know that, look at the situation.”

“Thank you.” He let go and lifted his leg to pull the arrow out. The skin on his stomach was already itching to heal, but the arrow head was silver. Fucking bastard. “I’ll take it that you agree. Let’s cut both sad life stories and start with what happened during new moon. Who did you give Peter to?”

“Deucalion.”

“Deucalion.” His claws broke the skin of his palms. “You gave my uncle to the man that wanted me to murder my own pack?”

“That’s what I said.” The man rubbed his throat. “Mind if I open my bag and take an ointment out for this? You might have forgotten, but humans don’t heal so fast.”

“Why?” Derek caught the mistake in time. “And don’t explain to me why humans don’t heal so fast.”

“He hurt Lydia. The pack wanted to sacrifice her but needed two more Alphas to take on such power. To get the Court off their necks they offered your uncle as an apology and promised to never again share the same territory with her. Can I open my bag?”

“If you take out anything else than ointment I will ..” Throwing threats around was so dull. “Lydia. The Court? What profits do you get from sacrificing a banshee?”

“Not a banshee.” He got a small tube from the bag. “Those are allowed here. If the Seelie hear about an Unseelie changeling ..what else do you think I’m preparing you for? Your pack – Scott’s pack, I guess – is tainted by supporting one who attacked a child of the Old O-” He smiled. “This is all way over your head, isn’t it?”

Derek never liked to admit that he didn’t understand something. Maybe it was born from being sandwiched between two sisters that would work together to drive him in a corner. Maybe he was just too stubborn. “You’re talking about fairies.”

“Not really. But you would be the guy that only understands -”

He showed a clawed hand. “No need to get offensive. Again.” _Unseelie_. _Where had he heard that before? Wasn’t that the stuff his father threatened him with to go to bed on time?_ “So Lydia is the Messiah – great, haven’t had those for at least three weeks – the Alpha pack wanted to kill her, Peter hurt her and …now we have royals coming to make sure she never cries again?”

“Look, I wasn’t thrilled to be a negotiator and the only reason I did what had to be done was because Deaton refused to come near the pack without being allowed to kill them all. I don’t want to get more involved and if that means I have to tell werewolves about how to be a werewolf, fine. I just want off their radar, because they don’t give a damn about anything that could protect me from them.” Suddenly he looked exhausted. “Please, just co-operate. Try to believe me when I say something. Okay?”

“Is my pa- are they in danger?”

“If they can keep their noses out of _anything_ supernatural for at least a month, that would certainly help. Show that the Hales know their old rules and limits.”

“Does Lydia know this is all about her? I mean ..you have Allison here, how quick does she run o- ”

“Allison only shares what she’s allowed to share. Don’t worry about my daughter. I tried to tell Scott how important it is to keep low for a while. Maybe he’ll believe it if it comes from you.”

Derek shrugged. “Fine. I’ll tell him. You really can’t give me anything else?”

The hunter smiled. “Lydia is a princess who – if she ever comes into power – could wipe North America from the planet by blinking her eyes. Stay on her good side.”

“A princess.” _I should have left Beacon Hills years ago_.

 


	8. Stiles

Stiles had been confused, amused, slightly frightened and very curious when he got an invite from mister Argent to come to werewolf class. He wasn’t a werewolf. He didn’t want to be a werewolf. He didn’t want to have a were- okay, that was beside the point.

The ‘class room’ made it even better, just him and Chris Argent hanging out in the deserted bank building. No big deal, not weird to explain to anyone watching them leave, everything peachy. Stiles had tried to sneak around, discover if there was someone else than the hunter (maybe fake werewolves for study material?) but he had quickly put a stop to that.

“You know I’m not a werewolf, right?”

“Tell me more.” Chris Argent was unpacking his bag, putting down an impressive amount of books and weapons. Very Hermione slash TARDIS of him.

“I don’t want to be a werewolf. Why are you a hunter, anyway? I know it’s family business but didn’t you have a rebellious period when you decided you rather be a tight rope walker and run away to find your true destiny?”

“We’re not here to talk about me.”

“We’re here to talk about me? Because I’m fine, you know. We have a counsellor and I’ve never felt like I needed her, I have my dad and even though he’s still unsure on all this stuff I think he’s coming around and I have Scott, who is part of all this stuff so not to hurt your feelings but I don’t need someone else to talk to. About anything.” Stiles looked around. “Couldn’t we have snuck into school? Or do this at your place? This isn’t really my favourite .. hang out.”

“Sit down. Behind this desk, please. I’m sure you know why we’re here and if you could give your brain the time to think instead of censoring it with your ever continuing stream of words, things could move a lot faster.”

He sat down. “Scott told me you were kind of bi- rude about the True Alpha thing and teaching him to become a Super Saiyan.”

“You shouldn’t listen to Scott all the time.” Mister Argent sat down opposite him.

“I think that comes with being friends. Best friends. Pretty sure, even.”

“Until the day comes you have to decide between the life of your human father or your werewolf best friend and who will you listen to then?”

_You’re really cheery. I can’t imagine the family dinners_. Stiles made a face. “That’s not going to happen. Scott’s on our side. My side. And I’m on his. Am I going to learn to be the Splinter to Beacon Hills’ Teenage Mutant Wolves?”

He sighed. “Do you think you can communicate without adding a pop culture reference every other sentence?  I’m going to try this once again. Else you’re free to go and I’ll read over some of Boyd’s homework until my time’s up.”

“Until your time’s up?” _Homework? I hang with werewolves and all I get is this lousy homework?_ Stiles was getting surer by the moment this could only end in disappointment.

“I promised Derek four hours a week for a month. Per member of the pack. Of course things changed recently and you’re not really part of the pack but ... Running with wolves and all that.” The man looked tired and Stiles vouched to try really hard to cooperate.

“Okay, what do you want to know? Why I think why I’m here? So I can see danger coming before people drop dead. Why I’m here even without monthly facial hair explosions? Uh - ” Stiles licked his lips. “Because my freckled skinny ass is less arrogant about what I can and can’t take on and can be the red flag in case of danger? Or like a moral human compass? Am I getting near the point? And do you really give out homework?”

Chris sighed. “I’m so glad I wasn’t wrong about you. The most important thing for a human in a werewolf pack is to make them remember that they can never fully fall back on their wolf shape. Werewolves have a double responsibility. The one that resembles the human one will be you.”

“I’m a werewolf baby sitter.”

“Not yet.” He looked like it was much funnier than it really was. “But I’ll make you one. A watcher, a guide. Someone that can whip a pack into shape in less than thirty minutes if it’s necessary.”

_That didn’t sound so bad._ “Okay. Not like literally whipping though?”

“…”

“Of course.” Stiles nodded. “I got that. Just want to make sure there are definitely no questions between us.  Blank spots. Grey areas.”

“I get it, Stiles.”

“Great!”

“Filling up such a spot inside a pack means that you can’t have preferences. Relationships that can make decisions harder. That’s why I told you that you shouldn’t use Scott’s words as gospel. There will come a time when he will be wrong. There can come a time when he will need to be taken down a notch and you can’t use the ‘Oh but he’s my friend!’ card to let him run free. You’re responsible for their human side. Do you understand that?”

_That sounded a little worse._ “So no fun nights with pizza and films when they have been big bad wolves?”

The hunter covered his face and sighed. “It’s a good thing we have another three hours. What do you know about Wolf’s Bane and mistletoe?”

~

After two and a half hours, Stiles felt like his head was ready to explode. Giles had had at least thirty years for this, while Chris was bombarding him with more information than six years at high school. And with every new fact he had underlined that he couldn’t have favourites.

“I’m not going to drop Scott. Ever. I’ve known him since I was a little - ” He looked down. “Littler kid. He isn’t bad, he won’t turn bad and he certainly won’t dance around the street with zom- ” Chris had showed less and less patience with his adding of random references. “I just mean that I’m not going to put him in the acquaintance zone because you think when I have to decide between apocalypse and Scott I’ll immediately get hay ready for the horses. There’s always another option.”

“No. Sometimes there isn’t. What if the next Deucalion keeps him by his side? What if he has to kill an Alpha because your or his mother’s life are in the scale? Stop being so naïve, Stiles.” Chris pushed the chair away. “I know you like to do your research and I trust you with realizing the worth of these books. I want you to read the story about Weder. Next time we’ll talk about how you can protect yourself against anything that could attack a pack.”

“You’re really giving me homework.”

“I really am. Or you could sit here, read the story about Weder, tell me what you think about it and what the moral of the story is.” Chris rose, circled the desk. “I could tell you some horror stories about picking the wrong side and you won’t come back for our last four hours.”

“Another four hours?” He let his head drop to the desk. “What for?”

“You think the only reason you’re here is a load of books? You have to learn to fight.”

_Fight._ Stiles shrugged, nodded. “I’ll be back.”

  
**_Chris/Stiles_ **   


If Chris would ever had to introduce this teenager somewhere, he’d go with ‘resilient’. Stubbornness didn’t come with such a sense of survival, after all. And it wasn’t like he was actively preparing Stiles for a future of hunting, he just needed to see the other side of this werewolf adventure. Every pack needed a pair of brains and if he really wanted to, he could always get himself chosen. Although – after the Jennifer Blake disaster – he expected Stiles to be smart enough to avoid any such connection.

“Do you have any control over your limbs?” Chris caught the rubber stick again. “Because even if I wouldn’t want to, I could smash your elbows and cut off your feet in one move.”

“How do you smash and cut if you don’t want to?” He hugged himself, took a step back. “And I don’t know if that’s possible.”

“Do you want a demonstration?”

“Of you smash- no, I’ll stick with flailing limbs over none. Thanks.”

Chris relaxed. “Try to defend yourself.”

“Or else?”

He hooked a feet behind Stiles’ knees and let him drop. “You’ll be dead without knowing it. Seeing it coming might help.”

The teenager curled up. “Cement floors. Cement _floors_ , could you really haven’t given me a warning?”

_Sounds like I can still gently drop someone._ “When people are told they need to fall, they tense. Being tensed up will always get you hurt in a worse way. Get up, try to defend yourself.”

“.. for how long?”

“Stiles, get up.” Chris grabbed his shoulders and lifted him.

“The fall is less deep if you’re already down though.” Stiles opened his eyes. “Didn’t you bring any pillows? I’ll say yes to pillow falls. Just for starters?”

He looked at him. Tried to see how he could get a finger behind the attitude, the never ending play of words, the slipperiness of “I don’t care about me, I care about them”. “Pillow falls.”

The teenager smiled. “I’m so glad you’re the kind of teacher that can be open to suggestions.  Did you bring pillows?”


	9. Erica

“I’ll take everything you offer.” Erica looked him up and down, pursed her lips. “Except your body, too old. And probably ..”

“Everything I offer. My body was never part of that.” It sounded pretty impossible, but Erica was one of the werewolves with the smaller sob story. Yes, her illness had taken its toll, but becoming a werewolf seemed to have wiped that slate clean. Parents were around in a not-interfering way, no annoying siblings or mother’s-dream-projecting. Chris even expected that the attitude was only there around others, while he was probably deemed unworthy to impress.

“Good to know we’re on the same level. Boyd told me you want each of us to discover our specialty? Like the Power Rangers? Because I’m going to claim black right away. Never liked pink and yellow clashes with my skin tone.”

“I don’t want each of you to discover your specialty. Although it can always come in handy to know how you can add to your pack, of course.”

“Or how your pack can add to your life.” She sat down, feet on the desk. “Why’s Allison here? She couldn’t stand several hours without seeing me?”

“How do you think your pack can add to your personal life?” They all thought that Allison was his weak spot, while it could well be the other way around. “Do you think you have a specialty? I have seen you fight, do you rather have me educate you on proper fighting or more on lycanthropian knowledge?”

Erica smiled. “Why not both? I always had an insatiable ..curiosity.”

He reminded himself that she was a teenager. Prodding for any reaction, double entendre to test if she was considered desired ..he was better than that. Definitely too old for that. “Both? We will have to start right now then, before losing more valuable time. What do you want to do first, brain or body?”  
Okay, maybe he wasn’t too old for that. But he really shouldn’t give her anything else. Not for his sake; he simply didn’t want Allison to hear her father teasing a fellow student. Even one as pretty as – no, now he was being plain awful.

The girl smiled at him like he had been thinking out loud. “Brain or body? You mean theory or practice? That’s a tough decision.”

“That’s life for you.” He pulled his chair back a little before sitting down. “Maybe I can make it easier by saying that the theory I’ll share probably won’t really help you during a fight. Not until you carry Aconitum Ferox around you. Or the heavy books the theory comes in.”

“What kind of Wolf’s Bane is Ferox?”

“Indian. A powdery plant, very convenient for long distance attack. Also very quick in burning away retinas.”

“So if I don’t carry Aconitum Ferox on me you’d advise me to ..?”

“Sand in the eyes, stick or any other pointy things in the eyes or burn the face off. Especially when you’re talking about another werewolf.”

Erica nodded. “Because you take down its senses a notch.”

“Exactly.”

“Was that my first A?”

Chris shook his head. “I’m a demanding teacher. You’re far from an A yet. I guess this means I have to get the pillows out?”

“Pillows?” She sat upright. “I thought you weren’t goi- ”

“For the falls you’ll make. Stiles gave me the idea.”

“I won’t make any falls. And you shouldn’t listen to Stiles, he talks too much.” She rose. “How do we do this?” Do you try to attack me or do I attack you?”

 

**_Erica/Chris_ **

She was ready to learn something. To really learn something that would tickle her brain, challenge her mind. Being a werewolf was great physically, but she was disappointed how un-mentally challenging her pack was ( _didn’t that feel weird, she belonged with someone now. A group, even. A cool one_ ). They didn’t care about how the transformation worked, didn’t show any interest about coming stronger, faster, the next step in the change or anything else. No, they just hung around at Derek’s and growled at each other over the last piece of pizza.

Erica wanted more. She just wasn’t sure how to ask without sounding like her old loser self again. But if she would play it cool, do the not-so-interested thing, she’d lose valuable time.

“Feel free to try to attack me. But, another lesson: keep it at trying. Try to constrain yourself while at the same time giving it your all. Because you always need to be in control. If you’re not in control of your powers, you or your pack will risk getting hurt. You always need to keep your head clear on the target, yet at the same time have enough mind space to be open to other enemies, other factors that can change the situation. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Mister Argent lifted an eyebrow. “Is that a ‘Yes now let me play’ or ‘Yes, I understand’ yes? Because I know teena-”

_Oh, come on._ Erica rolled her eyes. “I don’t say yes to something I don’t understand, mister Argent.”

“If only more people would do that.” He tapped the floor with a cane ( _where did he get that from? Why was that just a little bit sexy?_ ) before standing and taking a few steps back. “To make it a little more fair for me, I have to ask you to come to my side of the desk. Being on a higher ground is too much of an advantage.”

“And fighting always happens on fair ground, of course.” She obliged.

“Touché.” Now he was twirling the cane.

“Are you going to give me a sign?”

“Like all people do before attacking someone else?”

_Ha ha._ “The amount of people that always told me what they were going to do to me before doing it to me is staggering.” She kicked the cane from his grip. “While I always experienced that distracting someone with ta- ” Something was tugging at her leg.

“The distracting part goes both ways, Erica.” Mister Argent gave the rope a tug. “Count yourself lucky I put the ordinary rope and not the silver-studded one in my back pocket.”

“Touché.” _This was going to be fun._ She pulled her leg in, kneeing him in the chest when he was close enough.  He didn’t twitch.

“Don’t ever get so close again. I can grab you, inject you with something, or give you a head bash.”

She shrugged. “I would have bitten you. Ripped your throat out with my teeth.”

The man chuckled. “I see Derek’s leaving an impact. Do you know how hard it is to get a tight enough grip to even rip off enough skin? Because there is really little space to cling on to and you can expect the victim to not cooperate.”

“No, tell me more.”

“So I won’t notice you’re still standing on one leg?” His foot hooked behind her knee. “Just a tip, Erica. Talking during a fight usually doesn’t end well.”

“You’re going to drop me?” She put her hands on his shoulders.

“Are you going to allow me?”

_Fun_.  _But what are my options here?_

Next thing she knew, she was on her back on the floor, mister Argent at her feet. _Christ, keep it together._

“Way too much time to consider your next move, Erica. I’m sure you can do better than that.”

“I wanted to get it right the first time ‘round.”

“Try to get out the first time ‘round so you can have second and third times for an attack. Are you hurt?”

“Of course not.” She sat up. “I thought we were going to do floor-fighting next. Or tight spaces?” It wasn’t that she _really_ wanted something from the man, she had been honest when she said she wasn’t interested in his physique. The innocent teasing was just too much fun to resist.

“I don’t know if you’re going to be my worst or best pupil. No, we haven’t reached floor-fighting yet. Try to prevent that from happening. It’s much easier being hit when pinned down.  _Or_ when you’re on top of someone. Because neither of you have to make sure to stay upright, the feet and knees can do extra damage as well. I’d always advice to stay on your feet.”

“Always?”

He threw her something, she caught it. And immediately dropped it, the silver leaving a mark on her skin. “Stay on your mental feet as well. Expect anything. And don’t think you’ve seen it all. On your feet, please.”

_Okay, play time was over_. Erica was thrilled. Finally some kind of challenge in her life again. 


	10. Epilogue

“I still don’t understand why you’re teaching them how to be a better enemy.” Allison had cooked again, an Irish stew this time. “It’s like giving the opposite army insight to your strategies.”

“The Hal- McCa- ” Chris shook his head. “The Beacon Hills pack isn’t our enemy any more. As long as they keep to the rules, it’s fine. Maybe one day they’ll even be our allies.”

“Allies.”

“And I really hope you don’t honestly believe I taught them everything I know. Not only because it would be unable to fit it into a couple of hours, but because they’re not Argents.” He smiled at her. “And some things should stay with the family.”

“Like Lydia being something special?”

He looked at her. “I would prefer it if you would forget that. Fast. Right now we don’t have that sword hovering over us. To give a show and a dance about our knowledge of the Courts seems very unwise to me. I hope I’m right in assuming that you haven’t told her anything?”

“Dad ..”

“ _Allison_.”

She put down the crock pot with more force than necessary. “Not knowing is the worst. She’s been through this again and again and what if she needs to know to save her life some day? And what if I won’t be around to give her a five second version of ‘Oh you’re like the One Ring of the fairy wo-”

“That’s where you go wrong. I don’t want you to spread any lies.”

“So tell me the truth. I don’t understand how you can tell me all this ‘We’re a team, I need you there, you’re the last Argent yet the first of the new code, blah blah’ while at the same time keeping things from me because what? She’s my best friend? It’s too dangerous? Has it ever helped someone to not know about the dangers around her?”

“As I _just_ told you, it’s much better to keep this information from the world. Derek won’t tell because he has some survival instinct. I hope. I heard his mother was a wise woman and I hope she taught him enough for him to know to keep his head down. You and me are the only other people that know about her. _If_ those creatures aren’t satisfied with the wolf’s sacrifice and come down to Beacon Hills, who do you think they’ll search out first?”

“That’s why I need to know my possible enemy. You can’t fight the unknown. Pass me your plate.”

He smiled. “You can’t fight an earth quake or a tornado either, Allison. I appreciate your interest, I know where you’re coming from but – right now I’m making this decision for you and I’m not going to change it.”

The stairs creaked and he stiffened. _Had Allison been bait? A test to see if he was true to his word, keeping the monster’s offspring safe between the unknowing humans?_

“Not even for me, mister Argent?”

Lydia looked like she was ready to go off to church. Her big bright eyes could have fooled a lot of people, but Chris recognized the anger. _An anger that could leave damage without her even having to tap in to her powers_. “A set up, Allison, really?”

His daughter turned and got a third plate. “Things changed on this side as well, dad. I wanted to tell you that, but you were too busy talking about what we shouldn’t be talking about. Sit, Lydia.”

“Peter Hale died for me.” She didn’t blink. “As a sacrifice? Those emissaries again? What does it has to do with me?”

“Yes, what does it has to do with her?” Allison smiled at him. “Please, dad?”

“I just want to know, mister Argent. I don’t want to be afraid of myself ever again.” She sat down opposite him. “Just a small portion please, Allison. And no potatoes. You really couldn’t have ordered Thai?”

“We never eat Thai, he would have noticed straight away.” Both of them focused on him once more. “If telling us will get you in danger, just tell us that. Or tell us that you don’t know or understand all of it, but share what you do know.”

“We’re not children any more”, Lydia added. “Too much happened. Too many people died. Was it – was it all because of me?”

“No. The werewolves, the Alphas and their emissary – that’s none of your business. Stiles used you as his dead people compass, miss Blake wanted to reap you for your powers. Did she recognize you as not-human?”

The girl looked at Allison.

“You really think there’s anything you can tell me that would surprise me? Come on, Lydia. I’m only sharing if you do.”

“She said I’m a Banshee. I looked into it. Screaming, dead people .. I guess she was right.” Her tone was flat, but the discomfort was clear. High school had yet to cover ‘I just discovered I’m not human, what do I do?’.

“She wasn’t. Those are banshee qualities, but there’s no such thing as a banshee. Not the idea of a doomed woman screaming all the time, at least. Most of the things from myths and fairy tales are one creature that shifts shape and abilities. Not every one of them has the same abilities and same find it very hard to stay in one shape long enough.”

“I’m not a banshee but a more versatile creature.” She played with her food. “Lovely.”

“Lydia ..” Allison looked at him. “So what is she? Why is she here? And why do you need to teach the werewolf pack how to be her personal bodyguard?”

“I get body guards? The – Derek and everyone? Scott? No, no thank you. I really don’t think that’s necessary and I’m a little bit over everything those guys come up with. No offense, Allison.”

“None taken. Scott’s still an ex.”

“You have more than one ex?”

“Don’t even try, dad. If Lydia isn’t human, what is she? And why should we worry about that?”

_She had more than one boyfriend?_ “We don’t have to worry about that. I think that we are lucky that someone as intelligent and gentle as Lydia ended up with all those ..” He took a deep breath. “Earth shattering, take out hundreds of humans in one go, rule the world powers.”

That shut both of them up, for a moment.

“But you don’t worry about that.”

“No. If I’m correct, you have to live at least another twenty years until you can manage that.”

“So ..” Allison chewed her bottom lip. “What else?”

Lydia put her cutlery down. “Is there a risk I won’t live another twenty years? Can we get back to the body guard idea?”

“What else ..well, Lydia, your real parents dropped you here twenty years ago because of a heated discussion at the Court. You replaced the human baby your parents lost, probably. Your first changes are like ..baby steps, I guess, and if it hadn’t been for Peter Hale, you would have been toddling around for quite a while. I just -” He rubbed his face. “You’re a princess of the Unseelie Court. Also known as Titans, half-gods, the creatures from the netherworlds. Came here as a changeling to stay protected, now noticed by every supernatural creature around and boy – do they love your kind. I just th- ”

“I’m seventeen. Your calculation is off.” She swallowed. “And I don’t think- ”

“You really aren’t.” _Was there ever a way to gently break an awful truth to someone?_ “Not in their time.”

“And a princess.”

“Yes. Well, something of similar rank.”

“You’ve always acted like you deserved a royal treatment”, Allison tried.

Lydia smiled. “So if I command you to tell me everything you know, you’ll oblige?”

This was possibly better than expected.  He smiled. “You’re not the boss of me. But I will try, Lydia. I will try to help.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to Be a Good Wolf (Cover Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086509) by [paleogymnast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast)




End file.
